


Coffee Shop "date"

by UnwrittenPhoenix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPhoenix/pseuds/UnwrittenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a "Hey my ex just walked in and i really dont want to talk to him so is it okay if i sit here?" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop "date"

After an hour I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to get away from my Classics History essay. I grabbed my phone and my wallet and exited my apartment. I seeked refuge in the coffee shop on the corner, so here I am sitting with my headphones in, pun rock blocking out the everyday sounds of people, sipping a white chocolate mocha and reading a mythology book. My fingers traced absently over the thick aged paper of the book.

Movement in my peripheral vision dragged my eyes away from my book to the blonde girl sitting across from me. She had a sketchbook open in front of her and she started drawing without saying a word to me. I just watched her as she dragged her pencil across the page. A slow smile dragged across my lips as I noticed the paint streak along her cheek bone. She looked up at me as she adjusted the black beanie on her head.

“Okay look, my cheating ex just walked in and I didn’t wanna be alone cause he wants to talk to me so I’m just gonna sit here and draw, okay?” stunning blue eyes bore holes into me as she spoke

“It’s only okay if I get your name.” I stated simply turning my eyes to my book. “And you tell me which ass it is that cheated on you.”

“Floppy brown hair at the counter.” She said taking a long sip of her Carmel Mocha.

“Dick” was the only thing I could think of as I glanced over at the average height lanky male. “Your name?” I raised an eyebrow at her

“Clarke.” She states glancing up at him before returning to her drawing

“Bellamy, so do you want me to act like your boyfriend or something?” I ask and she sends me a shocked look her mouth in a small ‘o’.

“Uhhhh how would you do that exactly?” She still looks utterly stunned twisting a blonde lock around her finger absently

“I could scooch my chair around the table and put my arm around your shoulder.” A pink tinged her cheeks and I smirked a bit. “Or I could hold your hand from across the table.” More pink. “Or we could get up and leave here hand in hand and I could take you somewhere else.” Full on red.

“Clarke?” A voice questioned behind me. “Clarke, I really want to talk to you.”

“Look Finn, I don’t want to talk.” She said gritting her teeth and her nails dug into her palms.

“Clarke please” He pleads with her

“Look _Finn_ ” I said it through clenched teeth to seem threatening as I stood up looking down at him “My _girlfriend_ doesn’t want to talk to you, so kindly _fuck off_ ” my voice dropped and I made it sound menacing

“Bellamy,” God why did I love the way my name sounded coming out of her mouth “let’s just leave.” She was standing clutching her sketchbook at her side

“Anything for you, princess.” I bookmarked my page and grabbed her free hand, lifting it to press a kiss to her knuckles “Oh and Finn, if I hear anything about you bothering my girlfriend again, I will find you and break you in half.” A smile spread across my lips and a snort escaped Clarke

Hand in hand we exited the coffee shop and headed down the street out of sight of the coffee shop windows. Clarke doubled over and burst into fits of laughter.

“Thank you so much for that Bellamy.” She smiled and calmed her breathing as she opened her sketchbook. I watched as she carefully ripped out a page and wrote something on it before tiptoeing to kiss my cheek. “As a thanks.” She handed me the page and walked away with a bounce in her steps.

 I looked down at the paper to find something unexpected. It was me looking down at my book, extremely detailed, and extremely realistic. But that wasn’t what brought a smile to my lips, it was the note written in the bottom corner with a signature _Call Me ~Clarke Griffin_ and there was a scrawled number. I would definitely have to do just that. 


End file.
